isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Brunhild
* |king=Touya Mochizuki |pm=Kōsaka Masanobu |affiliation=World Alliance |wnch=98 |ln=4 |ep= |manga= }} The is a sovereign city-state in between the Kingdom of Belfast and Regulus Empire, governed by Touya MochizukiWeb Novel Chapter 13 #98. Later, the duchy’s development is being managed by Kousaka Masanobu of the Elite Four who is also the counselor of the duchy. The land was given to Touya as a gift from both the Emperor of Regulus and the King of Belfast while also serving as their form of an allianceWeb Novel Chapter 14 #100. The duchy also hosts the World Alliance's monthly congress and sporting event. Geography The Duchy of Brunhild is located on the south of the borderline between the Kingdom of Belfast and the Regulus Empire where 2/3 to the north of the border is occupied by . The area of the Duchy is about 410 square kilometers, or according to Touya, 2/3 the area of 23 ward of Tokyo City, which is 621 square kilometers. The land is fertile, but also featureless, with only a single river flowing through the land and a single highway that stretches from east to westWeb Novel Chapter 13 #99. The highway connects the Kingdom of Belfast to the west to the Regulus Empire to the east. The highway passes by the royal castle on the midway and has checkpoints on both endsWeb Novel Chapter 15 #109. Before Touya Mochizuki claimed the land, it was bustling with demon beasts and banditsWeb Novel Chapter 14 #102. Land Management The eastern area of the land is dedicated for agriculture, mostly rice fields. The rice used is a higher quality version of Eashen's rice, which is produced by The Alchemy BuildingWeb Novel Chapter 15 #113. The production process makes the rice plants plague-resistant and more fruitful. The agricultural areas of the duchy are being managed by Naitō Masatoyo (one of the Elite Four). Demographic The population of the Duchy of Brunhild is made up of mostly Eashen immigrants. These immigrants are composed of 67 people (including children), who are actually ninjas, from Tsubaki's clan, and about 50 people made up of the Elite Four and their subordinatesWeb Novel Chapter 15 #108. After the Knight Order’s recruitment, 22 new immigrants, 17 beastmen and 5 demi-humans, came to the duchy. . Even though most the citizen come from Eashen, the resident houses and commercial building have western style architectureWeb Novel Chapter 15 #110. The country later receives additional immigrants after the fallout of the Sandorian incident though the exact amount of people that immigrated to Brunhild is unknown. Economy The economy of the country is based on its specialty product, the bicycle. Naitō Masatoyo of the Elite Four is responsible for the economy management of the duchy. The duchy shopping district, which is located on the highroad, is flourish with coffee shops, bicycle shops, weapon shops, armor shops, and tool shops. Later, when the duchy expanded its territory using transitional gate, vendors lined off in front of the gates that sell various types of equipment and objects for the adventurers exploring the dungeons (compasses, potions, canteens,emergency rations,etc.). There is also a former Takeda's ninja (and subordinate of Tsubaki) who undercover as stall vendor to keep an eye on any disturbances that occur near the transfer gates as well as supplies information to TouyaWeb Novel Chapter 22 # 187. Touya later establishes beach areas on several of the islands that did not have dungeons (a private beach for his family and friends and a public beach for regular people)Web Novel Chapter 27 # 272 Royal Family Family Tree of The Monarchy Note: ‡ current monarch; ♥ wife Royal Castle The royal castle of Brunhild Duchy is located in the middle of the country. It is larger than the Belfast Mansion and surrounded by 2-kilometer-long-moat, the water in which comes from a nearby river and is purified using Babylon's technologyWeb Novel Chapter 14 #103Web Novel Chapter 17 #124. The idea of the royal castle was using Kingdom of Belfast's royal castle as the foundation which then adjusted according to the king's and his fiancées' (later wives) suggestion. The contractor for the building project was High Rosetta and she also utilized her Babylon, The Workshop, for finishing the project. The material came from an abandoned castle of a former feudal lord at the northern Regulus Empire and the construction was completed in three daysWeb Novel Chapter 14 #101. The castle has defense facilities which consist of a rampart and side towers along with a guard station. It also has a large garden with a large fountain in the middle and two training fields, one located on the back of the house and the other located undergroundWeb Novel Chapter 17 #125. The castle is a 2-story building with interior that resembles Kingdom of Belfast's castle interior and the castle has been enchanted with 「Protection」. There is also a clock tower that was installed in the central plaza of the castle town. It is divided into twelve parts all of which are written in the ancient Partheno language. It is enchanted with light magic to allow it to be seen in the nighttime as well. It is considered to be similar in appearance to Big Ben in London.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 215 Military Brunhild Knight Order Overview Before the Knight Order of the duchy was created, Touya Mochizuki employed 3 former soldiers from the Kingdom of Mismede, Lain Netherland, Nikola Strand and Norn Siberia who received recommendation from Leen and approval from Yumina Ernea Belfast as the first law enforcers of the country . These three recruits then become the leaders of the Knight Order with Lain as the commander and both Nikola and Norn as the vice-commandersWeb Novel Chapter 17 #123. Baba Nobuharu and Yamagata Masakage of the Elite Four moved to the duchy and were then employed as the battle instructors of the knight order. The knight order is composed of 15 former soldiers of Takeda from Baba Nobuharu's subordinates, 15 former soldiers of Takeda from Yamagata Masakage, 10 former shinobi of Takeda including Tsubaki for the spy unit, and 64 newly recruited soldiers, 22 of whom are beastmen and demi-humans. The Brunhild Knight Order is equipped with armor which is made from mithril and a sword, sheath, and shield made of Phrasium, enchanted with 「Gravity」 to minimize its weight. Because of the crystal like weapon and shield, the Brunhild Knight Order is also known as The Order of the Crystal Blade . Selection * Qualification: *# Do not have criminal record. *# There is no limitation regarding gender, age, and race. * Selection Step: *# Registration and stamp number picking. *# Perseverance Test. *# Fighting Skill Exam. *# Interview. Frame Gears Frame Gears are single-piloted giant mobile robot which were designed by Regina Babylon to combat the Phrase. Places * Fashion King Zanac - Brunhild Branch: a boutique which sell exotic style fashion and owned by Zanac Zenfield. * Silver Moon Inn - Brunhild Branch: an inn which has hot spring public bath. The water for the bath is being enchanted with 「Recovery」 and 「Refresh」. Micah is the branch manager. * Parent - Brunhild Branch: a cafe which also sells desserts that Touya teaches the recipe to. Aer is the branch manager. * Strand Trading - Brunhild Branch: a trading branch office, the headquarters of which are located in the Kingdom of Mismede. Owned by Olba Strand. * Adventurer Guild - Brunhild Branch'''Web Novel Chapter 16 #114: an adventurer guild branch office located on the west side of the country. It has a tavern next to it. The guild master of this guild is a half-elf called Relisha Millian. * '''Transition Gates - Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo: a set of three transfer gates that led to three separate dungeons that are mostly used for bringing in adventurers for both the country and the guild. The number and types of monsters that appear in each dungeon differs in each one. **'Amaterasu ': it has more magic beasts than the other dungeon. **'Tsukuyomi ': it has more undead monsters than the other dungeon. **'Susanoo': it has more normal monsters than the other dungeon. * Brunhild Hospital: Due to increase of adventurers and travelers coming through the Brunhild Duchy Touya builds a hospital where the dungeon explorers can go to treat their wounds and injuries. The hospital itself is manned by recovery specialists who can use light attribute healing magic as well as doctors who can diagnose and treat different illnesses and injuries. The prices for treatment differs but is free for children 13 years or younger. * Brunhild School'''Web Novel Chapter 24 # 236: A school that was built by Touya with the needs of the children in mind. It is currently run by Fiana (Sakura's mother) and currently has two teachers: a male elf named Leisail and a human female named Miette. The school has at present a total of 80 students with the majority being the children of adventurers, merchants, land developers and carpenters. The school was 80% complete by Touya's first visit to the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom and was fully completed after the destruction of the Golden Order. * '''Baseball Stadium: '''A large baseball stadium was constructed to host annual baseball games between the various members of the World Alliance and also various other events. * '''Brunhild Church: '''A place of worship. It is currently being maintained by a pastor that was dispatched by the Ramissh Theocracy and a Shinto priest. * '''Fishing Port Island: '''An island where a fishing town has been established to help increase the income of the country. It was established on one of the seven islands that contain the transfer gates. Notable Events * '''Country Foundation: The country was founded during the aftermath of the attempted coup of the Regulus Empire. It was given to Touya as a gift by the rulers of the Kingdom of Belfast and the Regulus Empire. * Friendship Party'Web Novel Chapter 14 # 106 * '''Frame Gear Debut'Web Novel Arc 19 Chapter 149 *'''Combined Sports and Shoji Festival Trivia * The duchy is named after the war maiden, one of the in music dramas by , Web Novel Chapter 27 #281. * Touya had considered the name , , and as the name of the duchy. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Countries